Sleep Away
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony and Ziva's eight year old daughter reflects on her various points of her life. Such as religion, loss, loved ones growing older, her mixed up family and of course having two federal agents as parents. While struggling with her first time at sleep away camp. She even makes a new friend along the way. Most likely just a ONESHOT.


Eight year old Jennifer Kelly DiNozzo lay on the bottom bunk ancient bunk bed. She had been at Camp Firewood for less than an hour and she hated it already. Too bad her mom was across the country in California protecting her Uncle Leon's daughter and her dad was on asginement in Italy. It made more sense if you knew that her parents were federal agents and her Uncle Leon was the director of NCIS. At least she would get to go on Vacation with her Aunt Abby, Uncle Tim and their two kids later in the summer. Hopefully if they didn't catch the man who had tried to kill Kayla Vance. Then her Uncle Tim would have to stay temporary Director and not be able to leave. She missed the days when she could stay with her grandpa Gibbs when her parents had to work in the summer and on holidays.

"Why did you have to die?" Jenna asked.

She tightly gripped the locket her dad had given her for Christmas. It had a small Star Of David carved in it along with her intials. She liked being of mixed religious background. She was technically Jewish since her mom was but she mainly went to church with her dad and had had her first commuion. Neither of her parents were religious until she was born then they started going to church and temple and taking Jenna along so when the time came she could decide. She had never really cared until last year. When her grandpa Gibbs got sick. Both religons prayed for the sick or others in need. So that was fine when he was sick but then he died. Judism did not say much about the after life in their holy book the Torah but Christianity's book the Bible promised they'd all be together one day in a beautiful place called heaven. It was a brain tumor that took the life of her favorite person in the world. He started getting these bad headaches. At first he thought he needed a higer perscription of glasses. So he went ot the eye doctor to get checked out. When he did something didn't seem right to the doctor so he refered him to a neurologist. They did a MRI and found a tumor pressing on his optic nerve. They treated it with radiation and surgery which resulted in him losing his right eye. He fought really hard for a while but finally the illness won. He died three days before her eightth birthday in May. Even when her parents told her that he was with his first wife and daughter Shannon and Kelly who she was named after, his lover Jenny who she was also named for, and his parents Ann and Jack. Jackson would have been her name if she had been a boy and would be the new babies name if it were a boy. She really hoped it was. She also wanted her parents to tell her about it when she got home from camp. So she could stop pretending she didn't know about it. She had accidentally overheard them talking about it before her dad left last week.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The girl in the top bunk asked.

"No" Jenna replied.

"First time at camp?" The girl asked.

"Yeah" Jenna replied. "How'd you know?"

"You are me last year but don't worry you'll love it. My name is Katrina Jefferson but everbody calls me Kitty J." Kitty replied.

"My name is Jennifer but I go by Jenna." Jenna replied.

"My sisters name is Jenna but it's just Jenna." Kitty J replied.

"I'm an only child but not for long my mom is having a baby but my parents don't know I know." Jenna explained.

"I have three siblings Jenna is twenty my dad had her when he was only sixteen. Well his girlfriend had her. She lived with us when she was in high school cause her mom married a missionary and they moved to Haiti but she didn't want to go. She's in college in New Mexico now. Then there are the twins my parents have together I have another dad but I only see him on weekends and everyother Thanksgiving. He is an athiest and my mom is Christian. Anyway the twins are Bailey and Miley they are two and a half." Kitty J explained.

"My mom is Jewish but my dad is Christian." Jenna replied.

"So your Jewish?" Kitty J asked.

"Officially yes but I decided to be Christian." Jenna explained.

"Why?" Kitty J asked.

"My Grandpa Gibbs died of a brain tumor last month he was sick for a year and the idea of never seeing him again scared me so I became Christian." Jenna explained.

"I'm sorry." Kitty J replied.

"He was my hero and best friend. Even if we weren't really related." Jenne replied.

"Huh?" Kitty J asked.

"Both my real grandpa's died before I was born. My mom's dad was killed and my dad's dad had a heart attack. When he heard my dad got blown up." Jenna replied.

"What?! How'd your dad get blown up?!" Kitty J asked.

"He and my mom are Federal Agents for NCIS which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Jenna explained.

"You are so lucky! My parents are just borning teachers well my dad is an Achitect." Kitty J replied.

"It's not that great. They are gone a lot. My Uncle Tim is the Deputy Director, Aunt Abby is the Foresic Expert, Uncle Jimmy is the ME. Grandpa Ducky was til he got Alzheimers he doesn't even remember Gibbs died most of the time. Gibbs was an Agent until he got too old. Then he just helped on some cases. All my extended blood family is dead" Jenna explained.

"Cool any cousins?" Kitty J asked.

"Yeah Shannon Penny and Kara Ellen McGee and Donny Palmer." Jenna replied.

"Cool my family is all normal and boring." Kitty J replied.

Jenna smiled and closed her eyes. Her family may be weird but it was fun. She also knew Gibbs would live on in her heart and watch over her. She also knew she At Lo Levad. The words etched on her mom's ankle and her dad's wrist. She was not alone.

* * *

****

A/N: What do you think? I may write a sequal or extra chapter if I get enough feedback/get inspiration. New chapter of "New Life" along with the final installment of "The Hardest Part Friday".

* * *

**A/N 2: Please vote in the poll for "New Life" it is the top two choices of each couples baby name. Thanks.**


End file.
